Obtaining programming and other content in a variety of different ways is becoming more popular. For example, users may obtain access to content at a device from an over-the-air (OTA) television service provider, such as a satellite or cable television provider, or from an over-the-top (OTT) cloud-based television service provider, and each type of provider includes many different individual providers of content. However, pieces of content may be long and each usually include a variety of different types of subject matter. Therefore, it is difficult for users to obtain a compilation of the exact content they want when spread out over different content providers, different pieces of content, and different platforms. Supercuts may provide compilations of content.